lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 608
Report #608 Skillset: Athletics Skill: Surge Org: Illuminati Status: Rejected Jun 2011 Furies' Decision: We disagree with the premise that warriors should easily have both surge and aeonfield/visionflux (both very powerful for a warrior) up at same time. This is a simple choice for warriors to make: if up against someone with a mana kill, use aeonfield/visionflux but not surge or vice versa. Same goes for ego reduction: if you are going to fight a telepath, reconsider. Problem: Currently, Templars and Sentinels do not use the Visionflux and Aeonfield skills in their respective ritual specializations, as doing so competes with the Surge skill in Athletics. Having both Surge and Visionflux/Aeonfield up at the same time means that your mana is reduced to 1/4th of it's maximum value, which is unacceptably low for use in combat. Solution #1: Prevent the mana drain from Athletics Surge from stacking with the mana drain from Visionflux or Aeonfield. When both are active, your mana and ego will be reduced to half but no further. Solution #2: Added after discussion on Envoys: Change Visionflux/Aeonfield to not display who is using the skill, allowing warriors to use it without immediately being singled out for a mana/ego kill. Player Comments: ---on 5/12 @ 17:17 writes: My issue with Solution 1 is essentially it creates a situation where the warrior would gain the benefit of Visionflux and Aeonfield without any cost to the warrior. Both seem to be rather powerful and I didn't see comparable skills for warriors from other guilds to use for balance purposes. It seems to me that some alternative needs to be offered so that the abilities have a cost rather than merely lending additional synergy to warriors who practice Paradigmatics or Aeonics. ---on 5/13 @ 00:55 writes: They're still getting their ego halved, which is quite the downside in a world with telepaths and debating. There's also the fact that it costs 6p (three whole lunges) for a minute's use. ---on 5/14 @ 13:50 writes: In that case, they're getting the benefits of Surge at no additional cost. While I could see a reduced hit to mana, or perhaps an additional cost to ego at a reduced cost to mana, using them both should require an additional cost to their stats over using just one of them. ---on 5/16 @ 13:01 writes: Solution 2 up. It's a bit more elegant than solution 1, but it is a bit harsher on Hallifax, given that Gaudiguch can figure out who's using aeonfield with fleshform ping. ---on 6/26 @ 06:02 writes: I don't like either of these solutions. You do not have to use surge to be effective or tanky, a choice between offense/defense is a classic one in combat. I would support a solution that should surge be active, aeonfield or vision flux cost 10 power to use and not drain additional mana, but I can't support either solution as is ---on 6/29 @ 00:27 writes: Having visionflux and aeonfield cost 10p and no mana is just a variation on solution 1 that is a bit more complicated and power intensive. If you support Morbo's proposal, you should also support solution 1.